


Finding the Right Gift

by dystini



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gift from Santa, Light Bondage, Misunderstanding, pleasure elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Luke wakes to find an unexpected visitor in his bedroom.Don't ask, this weird little plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go.  I might continue but I might not, at least not til after Christmas.There's no sex but lots of sexual...innuendo...imagery...I dunno.
Collections: An Abyssal Holiday Special





	Finding the Right Gift

Holly popped into the room, her bag of goodies slung over her arm. She consulted the piece of paper in her hand, nodding when all seemed in order. She set her bag down and walked to the bed looking down at the man sound asleep beneath the blankets.

“Luke Benson,” she whispered, rewarded by a soft glow surrounding the man for just a moment before fading away.

“Good.” she nodded in satisfaction.

She pulled down the blankets, revealing the man in all his naked glory as he lay on his back on the bed. She was pleased to note that he was in very good shape, the scattering of dark hair on his body matching the hair on his head and his scruffy beard. She reached into her goodie bag, pulling out a few strands of silver tinsel. She dropped one strand on each of the man’s ankles, gently lifting his arms over his head before dropping strands on his wrists. A twist of her fingers made a candy cane appear. She waved it over the man and the tinsel tightened binding him to the bed. She looked him over, noting his still soft cock.

“Well, this just won’t do.” She gently tapped his cock with the candy cane, smiling as it hardened in front of her eyes.

“Alright, time to get started.” She stripped off her clothing, kicking off her curly toed shoes, folding her red tunic and green tights, placing her pointy hat on top of the stack.

She turned back to the bed just as the man started to wake.

“What’s going on?” He pulled at the tinsel restraints. “Why can’t I move?” His eyes flew open. “Who are you? What are you doing?” he demanded.

“I’m Holly,” she said brightly. “I’m delivering the gift you requested.”

“What gift?” Luke pulled harder on the tinsel to no avail. “And what is this stuff?”

“Tinsel,” she answered cheerfully. “You asked for a woman who would tie you down and make you feel good, didn’t you?”

“No!”

“You didn’t?” She fetched her work order again. She looked from the paper to him. “Your name is Luke Benson, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, my work order says that’s what you wanted and the magic said you’re the right man. You’ve been a good boy this year so Santa decided to grant your request.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for...that.”

“What did you ask for?”

“I didn’t ask for anything...wait.” He groaned as the memory came back to him.

He’d stood before his Christmas tree after another failed date, depressed and demoralized after a string of bad dates. “Please, Santa. All I want is a nice and caring woman who would like to tie me down and dominate me a little.” He sighed at the memory of yet another woman recoiling in horror the moment he mentioned he liked a little light bondage. “And who’d like a real relationship outside of that.” He shivered at the memory of a different woman who had far too many whips and chains and no interest in him beyond the bedroom.

“Okay, I did ask for that but I also asked for a real relationship beyond that.”

“I can’t do that,” she exclaimed. “I’m just a pleasure elf.”

“A pleasure elf?”

She straightened with pride. “We deliver special gifts to adults who have been good all through the year. Santa believes in rewarding deserving adults.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept this...err...gift.”

“Are you sure? I’m very good at what I do.” She stepped closer to the bed.

“Please, no. I”m sure you’re very good. You’re just not what I want.”

Holly sat on the side of the bed, not touching him. “I don’t understand. Other men have been eager to accept this gift. Why don’t you want it?”

“Umm, could you release me? Then I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” She waved her candy cane over him and the tinsel loosened.

Luke sat up, gathering the tinsel into a pile between them. “If I accepted, then I’m sure you’d make feel good...tonight. But I want more. I want someone who will make me feel good tomorrow or next week or next month. And more than that, I want someone I can take care of, to serve, to make feel as good as she makes me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand. You are right. I am not the right gift for you. I will speak to Santa and see if he can find the right gift.” She picked up the pile of tinsel and dropped it into her bag. She dressed and picked up her bag. “I will go now.”

“Wait, I have one last question.”

“Yes?”

“What’s in the bag?”

She perked up, coming over to open the bag so he could look inside. “I’ve got garland whips, some with pinecones at the tips and the tie-down tinsel, lollipop paddles...oh, and I’m rather fond of this.” She pulled out a large striped object. “Candycane dildos.”

Luke’s eyes were wide. “That’s quite a collection you’ve got.”

“Thanks. Are you sure you don’t want me to use them?”

“Quite sure.”

“Alright. I’ll go talk to Santa. Bye.” She popped out of the room with a spray of red and green sparkles.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
